


An Unexpected Guest

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is still considered a youngling between his fellow Autobots, even if he thinks otherwise.</p><p>But still, he wasn't mature enough to deal with his first heat. He wasn't even capable of telling he was experiencing it!</p><p>As he stubbornly took a walk in the woods he encountered an unexpected mech. What could possibly happen to him when a big, bad Decepticon takes advantage of his condition?</p><p>*Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for writing some Robots in Disguise :) 
> 
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I got Thunderhoof's accent wrong.

Being the youngest member of the team wasn't easy.

Sideswipe, besides being in his late 'teens, was still considered as a child by the other members of his own team. They believed he was still so naïve and inexperienced, although Sideswipe believed the contrary.

The fact that he wasn't 100% mature yet didn't mean he wasn't mature at all!

He wanted to show the others that he could behave like an adult, but each time he tried he failed. He had the same problems every teenager did; he wanted to have all the privileges of an adult mech while being able to have fun and be lazy.

Sideswipe wasn't a sparkling, but he wasn't an adult yet. His innocence was still intact and he had so much to learn...

But all of that changed in a single solar-cycle.

One day the young 'bot started to feel funny, with his systems slightly hotter than usual and he felt a small itch on his interface array. He thought it might just be the dust in the air, so he paid it no mind.

He was still so young that he didn't notice his first heat-cycle was just starting. Grimlock would usually sniff the air constantly when the red 'bot was around, Bumblebee gave him strange looks and when the red mech turned to face his leader he turned away, Fixit would blush and lower his helm whenever he walked past him. Strongarm, on the other hand, seemed to be the only one acting normal.

Sideswipe thought his team was just playing some type of trick on him, his spark twitching in sadness and rage. Why didn't anyone accept that he wasn't a child anymore?! He wouldn't be fooled so easily as when he was about 500 stellar-cycles old. Back then he would pull all types of pranks to anyone alongside his twin brother Sunstreaker, but those days were gone. Now he was an almost-adult teen and had to act like so.

Huffing in annoyance, he decided to take a walk in the woods to clear his processor. He was growing _tired_ of his team's constant scolding.

* * *

Thunderhoof heard some heavy steps coming from the brighter parts of the forest, where a path led to the stupid human's lair. He ducked and tried to hide his big antlers between the bushes, which wasn't really easy. He increased his audios' sensitivity and remained still, ready to attack whenever the enemy apporached.

Then there was a strong, _sweet_ smell filling the air...

The Decepticon perked his helm up just slightly to get more of that delicious scent. As his prey got closer and closer, the sweet smell became stronger and stronger as well. A sudden wave of arousal hit his frame as he recognized this wonderful scent.

 _Would ya look at that... It looks like somebot's in heat,_ he thought and chuckled lowly.

Not wanting to be noticed, he ducked even more until he was almost placing his chin on the dirt beneath him, crawling fastly yet quietly as he followed his prey. It had been quite a while since he last had a good frag, and this was like a golden opportunity.

Thunderhoof kept an optic (or an audio sensor) on those pede-steps, listening to every little twitch as he prepared to make a fast move when necessary. His spike was already starting to pressurize beneath his panel, but he managed to control himself.

After several kliks of stalking,the pede-steps suddenly stopped. There was a soft clanging noise and wood creaking, then nothing more. The Decepticon waited a couple nano-kliks before taking a peek.

Sideswipe, the youngest Autobot in his team sitting peacefully on a tree trunk, his back to him.

Thunderhoof smirked and narrowed his optics, crawling closer and closer as silent as a cat. He aimed his body so it perfectly impacted with that slim cherry-red one, bending his knees and getting ready to jump.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe just sat there, wondering what did he do wrong to have everyone acting so strange towards him. So far, he hadn't noticed his stalker was preparing to strike.

Thunderhoof took a deep vent.

Reclined his body backwards.

Pushed his servos on the ground for support.

Counted to three and...

The Decepticon suddenly sprinted forward, tackling Sideswipe from behind and to the ground, making both their frames tangle as they rolled on the dirt. Sideswipe barely had a moment to analyze the situation; in a single click he found himself pinned under a big blue and silver frame.

"Well, well, well... Look who's out 'ere at this tome of tha year" Thunderhoof said mocklingly, keeping Sideswipe's wrist securely pinned with one of his servos.

"Thunderhoof" The red 'bot gasped "What are you doing here?! Let me go!" The Decepticon let out a low chuckle.

"Don'cha think that line's already too clichè?" He pressed his servo on the other's chestplates and he lowered himself so his face was mere inches away from the teen 'bot's own. "Both ya and Ah know Ah'm not lettin' ya go."

Sideswipe struggled harder, wriggling his hips and pulling his wrists in a failed attempt to get free. Thunderhoof merely ignored him, he just leaned closer and started sniffing his neck and chest. "Mmm... ya smell pretty nice. Yous are a pretty thing ta look at" the blue mech purred, now starting to stroke those red chestplates.

"What do you want from me?" Sideswipe snapped, baring his denta and narrowing his optics. "Ah thought ya had figured it out already, kid." He pressed his nose against his sensitive neck wiring and sniffed deeply. "This smell can only mean one thin', and yet it's different than any other Ah know."

"What are you talking about?!" Sideswipe was getting confused and frustrated, still attempting to get out of the bigger mech's grasp. Thunderhoof blinked his optics a little before barking a laugh. "Don' you stupid Autobots teach ya younglin's anythin'? Yous are in heat, kid."

"What the frag is even that?!" Sideswipe yelled, hoping that that way he could gather some attention and get some help. Once again, Thunderhoof just blinked and laughed afrerwards. "Ya should've known it by this time! This is yous first heat, younglin'. All 'bots reach a certain age when their frames are developed enough to breed."

Sideswipe's optics widened, already sensing what might happen to him. "And that sweet, _sweet_  smell yous is givin' off is to atract potential mates." The Decepticon lowered himself once more, whispering something into the young mech's audio. "And look who you jus' attracted."

"NO!" Sideswipe wriggled beneath that heavy frame. "Don't you dare touch me! I will fraggin' kill you if you do! Bumblebee and the others will hear about this and then-"

"Yous stupid team ain't anywhere near. So Ah personally don't think they can hear ya scream from where we are." Thunderhoof chuckled and started to grind his searingly hot pelvic plating against the red mech's, grunting in pleasure with each buck.

"No, don't do this! Please! I-I haven't done this before!" Sideswipe cried out, tears already forming on the corner of his optics and his vocalizer was starting to get shaky. Thunderhoof stopped in his place and turned to look at those scared blue optics with a grin. "Oh... 's that it? Well, Ah'll be honored to be yous first mech."

He countinued his dry humping against the other's array, ignoring his cries and pleas as he took some cables from his subspace and tied the teen's servos with them. That way he could ravish that gorgeous red chassis while not having to worry about him trying to escape.

His throbbing spike was screaming for release, but before he could do that, he pawed at Sideswipe's valve cover, finding the seams and ripping it clean off. The Autobot let out a loud scream of pain as he still withered under that blue chassis.

Thunderhoof moved back a little and leaned down to inspect the virigin valve before him, sniffing it and even giving an experimental lick before sticking two of his large fingers inside. Sideswipe grunted in pain and his walls clenched in reflex. Thunderhoof merely chuckled. "Yous so dry, younglin'. But Ah can 'elp with that."

He started dragging his digits back and forth at a fast pace, making Sideswipe arch and cry out. With his other servo he started circling the red pulsing exterior node, finally feeling the first trickles of lubricant after a while.

The Decepticon enjoyed to tease the younger mech, pressing the tip of his digits against his delicate seal, threatening to break it. He would roll the sensitive nub between his fingers before pinching it harshly, loving those screams coming from that pretty intake. Every time those tight walls squeezed his fingers made his spike twitch in anticipation.

Thunderhoof retrieved his fingers from the poorly-lubricated port, straddling the other's hips as he positioned in front of those legs, spreading them wide before releasing his weeping spike from its confines.

Sideswipe looked down with teary optics, sobbing at the sight of that monster spike which would more than likely rip him in two. He tried to convince the other not to do this, but he was ignored as the blue mech pumped his spike to arouse himself further.

"Ya make such a delicious sight... Ah hope yous are as good on the inside." Thunderhoof purred before alinging the tip with the entrance of the tiny valve and slamming his rod all the way down that barely damp port, making some cuts on its way in and snapping the seal.

Sideswipe screamed his vocalizer out at the sudden intrusion, arching his back and clenching his inner walls tightly to try and expell the too-big mass out of him. "AAAHHHH!!! IT HURTS! STOP, THUNDERHOOF! IT HURTS!"

The blue mech just groaned in pleadure and started bucking his hips. Damn, this kid sure was _tight_! And so warm, too... It felt so good to stop! "Hush, kiddo. Ah don't plan on leavin' your delicious valve anytime soon."

He repositioned his hips and slid half his spike out, snapping forward violently and ripping delicate mesh instantly. Sideswipe let out another agonized cry and clenched hard around the cord, the virgin walls not used to the stretch and trying desperately to adapt.

Thunderhoof grunted again at the sudden tightness, retrieving and slamming his rod again, and again, and again, until he had closed his optics as he just continued to pound mercilessly the inexperienced valve.

Sideswipe gave up, the pain too agonyzing to struggle any more. He threw his helm backwards as tears ran loose down his cheeks. He felt as if his array was on fire, and his spark hurt with sorrow and humiliation. He _never_  wanted his first time to be like this...

"Please... stop... It hurts... I-I don't want this..." the Autobot protested between sobs, unconciously wrapping his legs around the other's broad waist. Thunderhoof kept panting and ravaging the port now slick with energon, the blue life-liquid staining Sideswipe's thighs and Thunderhoof's lower abdomen.

"Damn, kid... Yous are so fraggin' tight! And hot, too... Ah, yesss... Do ya like it? Ungh- Does yous virgin valve like being stretched so far by mah spike?" Thunderhoof managed to say between grunts, stopping to bury himself deep and circle his hips, stretching the damaged walls further and making a few more cuts.

"No... Please! S-Stop, I beg you! I-It hurts too m-much!" Sideswipe couldn't even think straight right now. His thighs started to feel sore and Thunderhoof looked like he wasn't going to finish anytime soon, if his grunts and growls were anything to be considered. "Yous are such a dirty slut... Lettin' yourself be fragged senselessly without resistin'..." He gave a particularly hard bucked that made Sideswipe cry out "'M sure yous virgin valve would be happily suckin' all o' mah transfluid inside yous chamber..."

Sideswipe's optics widened, more tears starting to flow as he started pleading more desperately now. "NO! P-PLEASE DON'T OVERLOAD INSIDE M-ME! I DON'T WANNA CARRY!" Thunderhoof didn't stop his brutal thrusts even when his optics lit up with an idea.

"When your stupid team sees how _filthy_  ya are for breeding a Decepticon they won't want ya anymore..." he plunged deeper, squishing out energon that had trapped inside the abused port and started poking at the carrying chamber with the tip of his spike. "They'll kick ya out... An' ya won't have any other option than stayin' with me..." he bucked again and pressed harder this time, making Sideswipe a mess of tears and pleads.

"Yeah... Ah like that... Maybe you'll make a good breeder for mah brothers... That is after you give me _mah_ sparklin', o' course..." Sideswipe sobbed even harder with each hard plung to his chamber, desperately trying to kick the Decepticon out of his frame. "N-No! Don't make me breed with you, p-please... You already took m-my seals!"

Thunderhoof growled once more before finally forcing the teen 'bot's chamber open, sticking the tip of his spike inside and releasing his heavy load of transfluid with a loud roar. Sideswipe howled a "No" and threw his head back, processor a mess of 'warning' messages.

Almost immediately after emptying his seed inside the other, Thunderhoof pulled out and pulled Sideswipe onto his lap, mechandling his hips so his bleeding port was just above his spike. The red mech sobbed harder and pleaded for it to stop, but it was only answered by a rough yank on his hips and soon he found himself impaled on the other's spike once more.

Sideswipe screamed in pain, the spike inside him bushing all over his open cuts and sending him down a spiral of agony and pain. Thunderhoof grunted and growled in arousal, ignoring the other's cries. This position allowed him to get even deeper, increasing his chances of impregnating the young mech. Considering this was his first heat _and_ his first time, it was more than likely for him to end up heavy.

Thunderhoof manuevered those slim hips up and down brutally, enjoying every single click he spent on stealing the other's innocence. And soon he would take his fertility and dignity as well. He would look _gorgeous_  with a purple pet collar around his neck, wearing the Decepticon insignia. He would be locked in a room where all of his brothers Decepticons could ravage him whenever they wanted, giving them lots and lots of sparklings until his frame couldn't bear any more.

That thought alone sent him into a second overload, spilling another big load of nanites deep inside. Sideswipe was slowly falling into unconciousness, only opening his intake in a silent scream when he felt more hot and sticky fluids spilling into his once pure chamber.

After that, everything happened in a blur; he only registered Thunderhoof mechandling him again until he was laying on his side, spilling more transfluid inside him. Then he was pressed face-down on the ground with yet another load filling him. That's all he could remember, being moved in different positions followed by being overloaded inside several times.

Thunderhoof was about to finish his seventh round when he heard the other Autobot's voices nearby. He was holding Sideswipe's barely concious frame against a tree, plunging in and out his rock hard spike inside that pretty valve leaking more transfluid than energon now.

He supressed a growl when he finally overloaded, emptying another satisfying load inside his soon-to-be breeder. The Decepticon was getting ready to move his new toy into a new position before he heard some blasters shooting, then he remembered he hadn't brought any weapons with him to defend himself.

Thunderhoof quickly dropped Sideswipe's frame to the ground, the impact from the fall finally making hin go unconcious. He retracted his spike and started running away in a discreet way, going deeper into the forest as to not be seen.

* * *

"There he is!" Bumblebee pointed out when he spotted a glimpse of cherry-red between all of the green of the plants. Grimlock, Strongarm, Fixit and him ran towards their friend, gasping in shock when they saw the state he was in.

"Sideswipe!" Everyone cried out, moving closer to inspect him. To their dismay, their friend was unconcious and really, _really_ hurt.

"W-What did they do to him?!" Fixit asked in a horrified voice. Bumblebee motioned them to stand back and walked even closer, spotting the light stains in his thighs which were shut tight. Gently he parted them, gasping and backing in horror at what he saw.

Sideswipe's valve lining had been torn, steadily gushing out transfluid an energon. It looked painfully stretched and there were a few external cuts across the rim.

"Bee, what is it?" Grimlock asked, the usually reckless mech now full of worry. "He..." the yellow mech stuttered. "S-Someone forced-interfaced with him."

There was a small chorus of 'what?!', and Fixit wheeled closer to where his leader was. He gasped too at the sight, eyeing with teary optics the torn valve steadily gushing out transfluid. "I-It looks like they did it many times..."

"Oh, Sideswipe" Strongarm whined. "I never thought something like this would happen to _him_!"

"Well," Bumblebee stood up and turned to look at his team, rage visible on his optics. "Sadly, it has. Now, we need to take him back to the base, heal him and drain him before something _horrible_ starts growing in him." Strongarm and Fixit lowered their helms to stare at the ground sadly, and Grimlock frowned.

"Right, we must help 'im out." He stepped forward and carried Sideswipe bridal-style, not caring when a gush of fluids started running down his own abdominal plating. All he wanted to do was to help his friend and fragging _kill_  whoever did this to him. Strongarm rushed alongside Fixit to prepare the necessary things to heal Sideswipe and make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Who would be _sick_  enough to take a youngling's innocence in such a brutal way?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to comment and leave some Kudos :-)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894696) by [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV)




End file.
